The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices and manufacturing methods.
The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power and have higher operating voltage, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds than before. For example, as semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are adapted for high voltage applications, high voltage lateral diffusion metal-oxide-semiconductor devices (HV LDMOSs) and ultra-high voltage (UHV) LDMOSs are developed. For HV LDMOSs and/or UHV LDMOSs, high ON-state breakdown voltage and low ON-state resistance are design considerations.